bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whenua
Whenua was once a Matoran who worked in the Archives. He then became a Toa and then after being mutated to a Toa Hordika he became a Turaga. History Early Life Like most other Toa of Earth, Whenua came into being on Spherus Magna. After the construction of the Matoran Universe was completed, Whenua was placed in Metru-Nui, where he worked as an Archivist in the Onu-Metru Archives. Matoran Whenua worked as an Archivist in the Archives of Onu-Metru until Toa Lhikan arrived and gave him a Toa Stone. Whenua followed the instructions that came with it and journeyed to the Great Temple in Ga-Metru, where he met the other Matoran who were destined to become Toa Metru. They inserted their Toa Stones into the Toa-Suva and were transformed into Toa-Metru. Toa Metru Search for the Great Disks When the Toa Metru begun to wonder how they were going to prove that they were Toa to the city's leader, Turaga Dume, they decided to search for the six great Kanoka disks, which were rumoured to be used to stop the Morbuzakh, which had become a frequent problem in Metru-Nui. Whenua began searching for an Onu-Matoran named Tehutti in an attempt to find the great disk in Onu-Metru. When he discovered the Matoran had gone missing, he begun to search for him until he finally found him, trapped beneath a number of rocks. He freed him but then encountered a Rahkshi of Heat Vision. Barely managing to escape, Whenua freed a Muaka, a species of Rahi with a natural tendency to attack Rahkshi, then left the two to fight each other while he and Tehutti escaped. Whenua and Tehutti later regrouped with the other Toa Metru and discussed the likeliness of one of the Matoran betraying the others. They then decided to treat the Matoran with caution and not to trust them until they foun out who the traitor was. Whenua and Tehutti then set off to Onu-Metru again, with Nuju and Ehrye, to try and reclaim the Onu-Metru Great disk from the Archives. Tehutti told Whenua that 'No door should be left unopened' as a clue to finding the disk. The Toa then left the two Matoran in an area of the Archives that Tehutti was not familiar with, preventing them from trying to escape. The Toa then entered a room that contained an enlarged Ussal Crab. They managed to escape its clutches as Whenua used his Earthshock Drills to create noise, which scared the Rahi and froced it to release them. The Toa then proceeded to another room, in which Nuju nearly released a Two-headed Tarakava from a tank. Whenua and Nuju then entered a room which was in fact a shape-shifting Rahi that was disguised as a room. Nuju managed to free them both by creating a blizzard that forced the rahi to free them. Whenua was then able to find the Onu-Metru Great Disk amongst a number of old artifacts. Whenua then travelled to Ko-Metru to search for the Ko-Metru Great Disk, with the help of Nuju, Tehutti, and Ehyre. Wanted After retrieving the Great Disks, the Toa offered them as gifts to Turaga Dume, who was actually Makuta Teridax in disguise, but he refused them and successfully captured him, along with Onewa and Whenua. A squad of Vahki Rorzakh were responsible for transporting Whenua, Nuju and Onewa to a cell in the Canyon of Unending Whispers. However, the Toa made a run from the Vahki. One Rorzakh managed to use its Staff of Presense on Whenua and was able to track him and trap the Toa in a cell. While in the cell, the Toa encountered a strange Turaga, who helped them to discover their mask powers. Little to their knowledge, this was in fact Turaga Lhikan, who had been captured by Dark Hunters and had transformed into a Turaga after his Toa Energy was used to turn them into Toa. Following some training, Nuju was able to use his Kanohi Mahiki to move rocks from a wall in order to escape. After travelling down a tunnel for some time, they rejoined with the other Toa Metru. However, the Toa then stumbled upon the truth of "Turaga Dume" as they discovered a Matoran Pod with him in it. Vakama then realized that Makuta Teridax was in control of the city. Upon their discovery, a squad of Vahki arrived to kill them. .]] The Great Cataclysm The Toa then entered another cell while trying to escape the Vahki and found a Vahki Transporter, which they quickly boarded and began tunneling to the surface with, which Whenua played a part in. The Toa later arrived at the Coliseum to face Teridax and save the Matoran. However, they were too late. The Matoran had already been captured and put to sleep. As the Matoran were gone, Dume revealed himself to in fact be Teridax and absorbed the energy from the six cities, allowing him to transform into a swirling Shadow-Mass that engulfed the Coliseum. At this point, he managed to feed the Makuta Virus to Mata Nui, which caused the Matoran Universe to disfunction and for Mata Nui to crash on Aqua Magna. Teridax then absorbed Dume's Nivawk Hawk, Nidhiki and Krekka. This allowed him to turn into his well known Shadow Titan form. However, the Toa managed to escape the Vahki by steering into the ocean and tried to confront Teridax at the Great Barrier. Teridax then used his abilities to create Protodermis Barriers to try and stop the Toa from escaping but was unsucessful. At the point, Vakama had finished constructing the Kanohi Vahi and decided he had to confront Teridax with it. He ordered Nuju to useed his Kanohi Matatu to lift him up to the cliff-top wher Teridax was. After a battle with Vakama, Teridax was imprisoned in a Toa Seal by the combined powers of all the Toa Metru. After this, The Toa started searching for a new place to live, finding Mata Nui. Toa Hordika After visiting Mata Nui and, selecting future villages for the Matoran, the Toa returned to Metru-Nui to transport the Matoran only to find that the city had been destroyed by the Great Cataclysm and that the Archives had been destroyed, leaving hundreds of Rahi on the loose in the city. Certain that they would only have to travel to the Coliseum, the Toa set off only to be struck down by a rain of Rhotuka. They were paralyzed and fell to the ground as they were surrounded by their captors, Visorak. The Toa were then taken to the web that stretched to a point above the Coliseum and enwrapped in cocoons. From there they were mutated by the Visorak and left to fall. However, the Toa were saved from their fall by the six Rahaga, who caught them in mid-air and carried them to a position in Ga-Metru. The Rahaga then introduced themselves to the Toa and explained to them that they had been mutated into the bestial Toa Hordika. The Toa then teamed up with one Rahaga each and set off on separate missions. Whenua accompanied Bomonga to Onu-Metru, where they began their search for components that could be used to construct the Airships to transport the Matoran or, more specifically, Levitation Kanoka Disks to help power the transport. At some point the two were attacked by two Visorak Kahgarak. They managed to trick one of them into using its Rhotuka Launcher to transport the other to the Field of Shadows, but were unable to stop the other one from transporting them to the field too. They then followed the other Kahgarak until they passed through back into reality only to be captured and tied up in the pressence of Sidorak. They were left to be sacreficed to the Zivon for when it was unleashed. However, they were saved by Nuju and Kualus. The group then journeyed to Le-Metru, where they established the Tower of Toa until the partnering Toa and Rahaga again separated. Whenua and bomonga then returned to Onu-Metru to search the Archives and later ran into Nuju and Kualus again as the Toa Hordika was thrown through a wall by a Kahgarak. The Vsorak then attempted to strike them with its Rhotuka but Nuju was able to create a wall of ice that reflected the Kahgarak's Rhotuka and caused it to transport itself to the Field of Shadows. The group then attempted to escape only to be trapped in a room in which a number of Vohtarak were entering. Desperate to escape, Whenua opened the door to find another Kahgarak behind it. Feeling threatened, his Hordika side took over and he temporarily gave in to anger, charging a Rhotuka that he fired at the Visorak, which also brought down the cieling on the room, burying them all beneath rubble. It was not until Vakama and Onewa arrived that they were freed. Turaga After performing the Great Rescue, Whenua surrendered his Toa powers to awaken the Matoran, and was transformed into a Turaga. He was the elder of Onu-Koro. He later returned to Metru Nui. From Metru Nui, Whenua fled the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna after the death of Teridax. Set Information *Whenua was first released in 2001 as one of the Turaga. His item number was 8545 and ths set contained 28 pieces. *Whenua was released again as a Toa Metru in 2004, which contained a total of 49 pieces and was set number 8606. *Toa Whenua Hordika was released in early 2005 in America and was not available in other countries until the summer of that year. His third release contained 48 pieces and was set number 8741. Category:Toa Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe Category:Toa of Earth Category:Earth Category:2002 Category:2001 Sets Category:2004 Sets Category:2005 Sets